GANGSTER PEMBUKAAN REKRUiTment
by Hola-Ucup-Disini
Summary: Konoha adalah sebuah negeri yang memiliki ninja terkuat
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini Belum GW bikin… bagi siapa aja (Termasuk flamer) yang ingin ikut di dalamnya silakan aja masukin… tetapi bagi yang

Cerita ini Belum GW bikin… bagi siapa aja (Termasuk flamer) yang ingin ikut di dalamnya silakan aja masukin… tetapi bagi yang menerima message gw wajib, kudu dan harus ikut cerita didalem ini… silakan aja…

Ceritanya gini…

Konoha sedang dalam perkembangan. Di Konoha terkenal dengan 12 orang yang hebat. Diantaranya Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba dan Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino.

Walaupun Konoha masih termasuk negara yang berkembang, Mereka mendapat dukungan politis dan militer yang kuat dari negeri Suna. 3 orang yang terkuat di negeri Suna adalah Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou.

2 Negeri ini sangat ditakuti oleh negeri lain. Oleh karena itu Negeri Indonesia dengan ninja-ninjanya yang terbaik mencoba menghancurkan negeri ini yang memonopoli perdagangan dunia.

Berikut daftar2 yang menjadi akan menjadi lawan kalian semua

Naruto (dah pasti lawan gw lah)

Temari (belum ada silakan yang mau)

Tenten (belum ada silakan yang mau)

Shikamaru (belum ada silakan yang mau)

Neji (belum ada silakan yang mau)

Ino (belum ada silakan yang mau)

Chouji (belum ada silakan yang mau)

Sasuke (belum ada silakan yang mau)

Gaara (belum ada silakan yang mau)

Sakura (belum ada silakan yang mau)

Kankurou (belum ada silakan yang mau)

Rock Lee (belum ada silakan yang mau)

Kiba dan Akamaru (belum ada silakan yang mau)

Shino (belum ada silakan yang mau)

Hinata (belum ada silakan yang mau)

Saya mengharapkan kalian untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam cerita ini… saya membutuhkan 13 orang lagi… balas dengan review saja…


	2. Prakata

**Diclaimer: Naruto bukan punya gw tapi cerita ini buatan gw**

* * *

**Sejarah Konoha**

Konoha merupakan sebuah negeri yang terletak di kepulauan Jepang. Negeri ini sangat makmur dimana kemakmuran itu diperoleh dengan cara memonopoli perdagangan di seluruh penjuru dunia. Perdagangan yang diutamakan Konoha adalah bahan pangan, minyak bumi, teknologi dan alat militer. Banyak negara di dunia ini yang ketergantungan ke negeri Konoha. Memang sudah diakui semenjak pemerintahan Hokage pertama, Konoha menjadi pengekspor utama di dunia ini. Belum ada yang dapat menyaingi kualitas dari hasil produk negeri Konoha.

Monopoli perdagangan oleh negeri Konoha semakin memuncak saat pemerintahan Godaime tidak diakui oleh segelintir pemuda Konoha yang mempunyai power secara materiil maupun imateriil. Segelintir pemuda itu membentuk sebuah grup yang bernama R-12 yang diketuai oleh seorang pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto secara fisik emang manusia biasa tapi secara telematika dia adalah seseorang yang mempunyai kekutan monster.

Kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto diperoleh saat dia masih bayi. Ayahnya, yang juga merupakan seorang Hokage yaitu yondaime, memasukkan kekutan seekor monster yang kuat ke dalam tubuhnya. Monster itu diikat dengan menggunakan ilmu fuujin. Ilmu ini hanya mengikat bentuk dari monster itu, tetapi kekuatannya dibiarkan lepas. Maksud dari ayahya adalha supaya kekuatan dari monster ini dapat dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto. Tetapi sangat disayangkan, Naruto menyalahgunakan kekuatan ini. Naruto menggunakan kekuatan monster untuk menguasai dunia dengan tanpa kasihan.

Sebenarnya, ada alasan mengapa Naruto melakukan perbuatan seperti ini. Dia mengalami nasib yang buruk. Naruto selalu diperlakukan tidak adil oleh masyarakat Konoha. Selalu dicaci maki, dihina bahkan juga dituduh membuat kerusakan di negeri Konoha. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa penduduk Konoha melakukan semua itu terhadapnya. Rasa benci inilah yang akhirnya membuat dia untuk berbuat seenaknya dan tidak mengenal ampun.

Ketika dia masuk ke sekolah ninja, Naruto mempunyai banyak teman. Teman yang senasib, teman yang memiliki perasaan yang sama. Perasaan yang sama inilah membuat mereka menjadi seperti sebuah keluarga.

Pertama kali dia melihat Uciha Sasuke saat di akademi. Uciha Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang pendiam, sombong, dan sok cool. Ciri fisik: rambutnya seperti bulu ayam berwarna biru tua, bermata onyx dan tubh yang gagah. banyak perempuan yang mencoba merebut hatinya, karena kegantengan (cuih-cuih... beneran author benci banget buat nulis kaya' gini) wajahnya. Dia berasal dari keluarga Uciha yang jenius dan kaya. Tapi hatinya membeku dan dingin karena merasa di nomor duakan oleh keluarganya terutama ayahnya. Dia memang sangat jenius, berbagai tehnik ninja mampu dipelajarinya. Ilmu yang dikuasainya adalah katon no jutsu dan sharingan. Keahlian lain yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke adalah berdiplomasi dengan orang lain dan membujuknya dengan genjutsu yang dimiliki untuk menandatangani kesepakatan, selain itu mampu mengetahui orang yang akan berkhianat dengan kesepakatan yang ada. Dalam kelompok R-12, Sasuke dipercayai untuk memegang hubungan dengan pihak luar atau HUMAS.

Kedua yang dipandang Naruto adalah Haruno Sakura. Saskura berasal dari clan Haruno. Sakura adalah perempuan yang cerdas dan pintar. Ciri fisik wanita ini yaitu berambut pink dengan jidat lebar dan bermata hijau. Keahlian wanita ini adalah mampu menganalisis jebakan ninjutsu. Selain itu dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan dengan cepat dan membius musuhnya dengan jutsu kedokteran bahkan dengan ilmu Strength-nya dapat memusnahkan dengan sekejap musuh yang menghalangi pekerjaannya. Sehingga jika dia diculik ataupun diserang dengan diam-diam, dia dapat berpikir dan bergerak dengan cepat langkah yang akan diambilnya. Sakura dalam kelompok ini di percayai untuk memegang divisi produksi kesehatan (obata-obatan terlarang) dan divisi P3K.

Ketiga yang dikenal Naruto adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata adalah seorang wanita yang pemalu, pendiam, cerdik dan sadis. Ciri fisik wanita ini yaitu mempunyai tubuh yang sexy, berbuah dada yang lumayan besar, berambut biru dan panjang, bermata lavender dan tidak memiliki pupil seperti manusi normal lainnya. Keahlian yang dimiliki lainnya yaitu dia mampu melihat titik kelemahan tubuh manusia. Dalam organisasi R-12, Hinata adalah tangan kanannya Naruto. Alasan Naruto memilih Hinata karena Hinata adalah kekasihnya tercinta. Hinata sangat tidak mengenal ampun jika ada wanita ataupun orang lain yang mencoba merebut Naruto ataupun mencelakainya. Hinata mempunyai anak buah yaitu Hanabi Hyuuga dan Iruka. Kedua orang ini diperintahkan Hinata untuk memata-matai Naruto.

Orang keempat yang paling berpengaruh yaitu Shikamaru. Ciri fisik orang ini berambut jabrik sperti nanas dan seperti manusia normal biasa tubuh tegap dan lain sebagainya. Dia mempunyai kebiasaan selalu tidur kalau sedang santai. Walaupun begitu dia sangat jenius dan pintar dalam strategi. Dalam R-1, Shikamaru dipercayakan untuk memegang kendali divisi pemasaran dan R & D.

Divisi keuangan dipegang oleh Yamanaka Ino. Ino memang sangat ahli dalam menghitung keuangan dan melakukan mark-up untuk pencurangan pajak ke pemerintah Konoha. Orang ini juga dapat membaca pikiran manusia. Sebenarnya Ino sangat cocok untuk bekerja dengan Sasuke, tapi untuk menghindari konflik kekeluargaan Naruto memilih Ino mengurusi keuangan Kelompok R-12 beserta keuangan bisnis lainnya.

Divisi Keamanan dan Teknologi dipegang oleh tiga orang yang aneh dan hebat, yaitu Neji Hyuuga, Tenten dan Rock Lee. Neji dan Tenten merupakan kedua orang yang paling disukai oleh Naruto. Mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi teknologi dan menciptakan sesuatu yang baru. Biasanya mereka bekerja sama dengan Shikamaru dalam hal penemuan baru. Untuk Lee, Naruto menganggapnya seperti orang aneh. Walaupun begitu Lee sudah dianggap seperti keluarganya. Lee memiliki kemampuan untuk mengembangkan tekhnik beladiri. Sehingga Konoha memiliki banyak jenis beladiri taijutsu.

Divisi yang sangat dan paling di manja oleh Naruto adalah divisi logistik. Orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam divisi ini adalah Akimichi Chouji. Entah mengapa Naruto memercayakan divisi ini kepada Chouji. Padahal divisi sangat rentan sekali. Keahlian Chouji adalah ia mampu merasakan rasa asam, pahit dan manis sepaling sedikit sekali dalam sebuah makanan. Sehingga dalam memberikan hidangan sebuah makanan dalam perjamuan di perkumpulan R-12, Chouji sangat memberikan pelayanan yang memuaskan dalam makanan.

Berikutnya yaitu Inuzuka Kiba dan Akamaru. Pria yang satu ini diberikan kepercayaan untuk memantau pergerakan barang dan wilayah jangkauan. Kiba bekerja sama dengan Shikamaru dalam memperluas pemasaran dan jaringan.

Satu orang lagi yang sangat dibanggakan Naruto adalah Aburame Shino. Orang yang satu ini patut diwaspadai. Alasannya adalah dia mampu memata-matai musuh dari jarak jauh dengan menggunakan serangga kesayangannya. Bahkan Shino mampu membunuh tanpa ada jejak sedikitpun. Selain Shino adapula orang yang sangat dibenci tapi dibanggakan oleh Naruto. Dibenci? Itu karena mulutnya yang leemeeees banget kayak cewek alias gampang ngomong. Suka ngata-ngatain orang intinya. Orang itu adalah Sai. Sai sangat pintar dalam gambar. Sai dipercayakan Naruto untuk menjadi arsiteknya Kelompok ini. Arsitek dalam pembangunan, dalam pengembangan dan pembuatan gambar produk dan iklan terbaru.

Setelah melihat ringkasan singkat diatas (kayak makalah aja), kesimpulannya R-12 memiliki enam divisi yang diutamakan. Sebenarnya masih ada divisi lain, tetapi yang paling dianggap menggerakkan kelompok ini adalah keenam divisi tersebut.

Dalam pergerakan pertama kalinya, R-12 dapat memusnahkan kelompok Akatsuki yang pimpinannya adalah Tobi. Kelompok R-12 membantai Akatsuki dengan sadisnya. Author tidak akan menuliskan cerita R-12 vs Akatsuki.

To be Continue

* * *

Saksikan cerita selanjutnya yaitu **Cerita awal terbentuknya R-12...**

Okeh selanjutnya GW akan mengumumkan siapa aja yang masuk ke dalam cerita ini:

1. Inuzuka Ryoushin

2. zimshuver4ever

3. Kaizo Eroji

4. uchiha ayashi

5. lil-ecchan

6. Inuzumaki Helen

7. Sora Aburame

8. Sumeragi Varan

9. Mayura vs ino

10. rEd-Ew

11. .hoshi.na-chan.

12. shi-4-shi-4

13. blacklicious shinizzle

14. Sabaku no ghee

15. IT4CH1neverDies

Sekali lagi bagi para undangan yang mendapat message dari saya untuk segera membalas. Masih ada undangan yang belum masuk ke message lewat review cerita ini...

Berita terbaru Film Naruto Shippuden episode 57-58 telah keluar... Silahkan di download di Homepage gw atau search di google: storyofnarutoanime(dot)blogspot(dot)com ... gratis dan free... Suer gw nggak boong...


	3. R 12 part 1

Inuzumaki Helen (yups kamu ada), raichan as rhodes (tenang aja raichan pasti ada), zimshuver4ever (Zimer mantab lah), Panik-kok-di-disko (kamu di awal story ada), lil-ecchan (kamuada di story...), melissaastenten (ditunggu ya karakter kamu), AeroRange Uzumaki 1. Pembaca (uda jelas lah) - (ya iyalah) 2. Ikut ma lo aja dah, whatever (mau jadi bawahan gw? pokoknya loe ada, baca terus), Sora Aburame (kamu dah siap menerima dokumen dari gw? dalam waktu dua minggu tunggu ya. Gw nulis ceritanya dulu 2 chapter trus dilanjutin kamu ya), Inuzuka Ryoushin (kamu ada kok, tapi kamu mmm lawan Kiba mau nggak soalnya kamu paling pertama masuk...?), Yozora Ageha (kamu dah masuk kok, tenang aja ada), IT4CH1neverDies (ya deh paidjo), Azumi Uchiha (siip data dah ada), Akari Shimai (haha, manajer cerita gw boleh juga tuh... tapi tenang sudah masuk kok), The Fire Flamer (Thanks fire flamer, tapi kayaknya dicerita ini akan campur baur tentang kata-kata yang agak kasar. Tolong tetap dikritik ya!! i need you), Kaizo Eroji (yo'i thanks ya), Hatake gHee (ghee namamu berubah ya?? waduh nanti diceritanya kamu tetap pakek namamu lho), Mayura (yup, thanks review lagi nanti ya), .hoshi.na-chan. (hehehe, review ya). Oh ya semua masalah umur gw rubah semua... soalnya ada yang meneror gw lewat email, die bilang jangan pake umur, soalnya itu berkaitan ama kegiatan anak-anak... thanks ya... review kalian aku tunggu untuk membuat ceritanya lebih baik lagi...

NP: Maaf buat om masashi kishimoto cerita Narutonya agak saya rubah sedikit, karena cerita ini saya yang buat. thanks yang dah daftar... mungkin karakter-karakter kalian akan keluar satu persatu sesuai adegan yang akan terjadi... selamat membaca... maaf baru di update lagi... (PUSYINK DAH GW... TO OCHAKEN SORRY YA... GW KEMAREN EMANG STREESSS MAAFFF)

oHHH iya ini masih pengantar tentang R-12... jadi belum melakukan ekspansi... karena masih pembentukan sihhh... (kalau ngebosenin review ya)

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya masashi kishimoto, dan cerita ini yusuf sastra ilmi yang buat.**

* * *

**R-12 Dunia Mafia Ninja**

**(Sejarah R-12 Bag. 1)**

Di pagi hari yang cerah tampak seorang remaja sedang berdiri di teras lantai dua sebuah apartemen. Dia mengenakan kaos putih dengan lambang Konoha berwarna hijau di tengahnya dan celana boxer hitam dengan motif kembang-kembang seperti celana pendek buatan Bali. Wajah yang ceria selalu terpancar di wajahnya. Tanda lahir seperti kumis bergaris tiga di pipi kanan dan kirinya tidak menjadikan dia minder untuk bergaul dengan teman-teman yang sebaya dengannya. Dia menggerak-gerakkan ke dua tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah untuk olahraga dipagi hari.

"Pagi ini tenang sekali, wah enak nih kalau buat main di taman Sakura" gumam Naruto yang sedang berdiri di teras depan apartemennya. Naruto segera bergegas menuju ke taman bermain Sakura di jantung kota Negeri Konoha.

Naruto adalah seorang remaja yang berusia 12 tahun. Dia telah menyelesaikan sekolah di akademi Ninja Konoha. Orang tuanya telah tiada semenjak dia bayi. Dia diasuh oleh pemimpin Konoha yang bernama Sarutobi Asuma atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Sandaime. Semua biaya hidup ditanggung oleh Sarutobi. Di masyarakat Naruto selalu dikucilkan. Walaupun begitu ia tidak perduli tentang perilaku masyarakat terhadapnya. Memang berat untuk Naruto saat pertama kalinya. Tapi karena terlalu seringnya diperlakukan begitu, Naruto jadi "tahan banting" terhadap cacian dan makian.

Sampai di taman Sakura, Naruto mencari-cari teman yang mau diajaknya bermain. Dilihatnya ke bagian ayunan, kosong. Dilihatnya arena pasir, kosong. Lalu ke bagian kerangka besi, kosong juga. Akhirnya dia duduk di sebuah batu besar dekat taman bunga.

Naruto mengambil ranting di dekat kakinya. "Sepi banget padahal masih pagi. Pada kemana ya?" gumam Naruto bertanya-tanya sambil melukis sebuah wajah di pasir dengan ranting pohon yang diambilnya. Merasa bosan, Naruto meninggalkan taman itu dan berjalan ke arah pasar kota.

Dalam perjalanan, seperti biasa wajah sinis dari masyarakat selalu dilihatnya. Saat itu Naruto masih santai seperti biasa. Ketika sampai di sebuah toko ramen yang bertuliskan Teuchi Ramen Shop, Naruto berhenti dan merasakan perutnya sangat lapar. Naruto masuk ke toko itu dan memesan sebuah ramen.

"Ohayou Teuchi ojii-san" Sapa Naruto ke penjaga toko bernama Teuchi yang sedang mencuci sayuran.

"Oh Naruto, Ohayou. Tumben pagi-pagi sudah ke sini. Mau makan?" tanya Teuchi sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"Ya iyalah. Teuchi ojii-san, saya pesan ramen dengan telur ya" kata Naruto dengan senyum yang khas terpampang di wajahnya.

"Okeh, pesanan kamu akan siap sebentar lagi" kata Teuchi yang segera pergi mengambil mangkok di rak piring.

Setelah puas menyantap ramen, Naruto segera berpamitan "Teuchi ojii-san, ini uangnya. Nanti sore saya makan lagi" kata Naruto seraya memberikan uang untuk membayar makanannya.

'Mmm, kemana lagi ya? Ahh aku ke akademi saja deh. Mungkin teman-teman yang lain ada di sana. Kalau nggak ada, saya mencari Iruka-sensei aja deh" pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum.

**Sementara itu di akademi**

'Ahhh, capek sekali hari ini. Walaupun hari ini libur, banyak tugas yang menumpuk. Mestinya lusa yang lalu aku tidak usah memberikan tugas' pikir Iruka sambil menggeliat kecapaian.

Iruka melanjutan koreksi tugas-tugas dari anak didiknya. Diambilnya tumpukan-tumpukan kertas tugas yang ada di depannya. Tulisan-tulisan khas seorang murid akademi yang masih seperti "ceker ayam".

"Ahh, tulisannya membuat aku pusing. Siapa sih yang mengerjakan?" Iruka bertanya-tanya.

"Ohh pantas, Mayura. Yah bagaimanapun aku harus tetap menilai tugas dia" kata Iruka yang kemudian memeriksa satu persatu tugas yang dikerjakan Mayura.

**Kembali ke Naruto**

Naruto terus berjalan dengan tersenyum, mencari kawan-kawan yang dikenalnya. Ketika sampai di tepi sungai, Naruto melihat remaja seumuran dia sedang melempar-lempar batu ke sungai. Naruto mendekatinya.

"Hai" sapa Naruto sopan.

"Hnn" balas remaja itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini teme?" tanya Naruto ang kemudian memposisikan duduk disamping dia.

"Peduli apa kau?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak memperdulikan apa-apa. Aku kesini cuma mau mengajak kamu bermain" jawab Naruto.

"Hnn, aku nggak ada waktu untuk bermain. Seperti yang kamu tau dobe, aku mempunyai ambisi untuk membunuh dia" kata Sasuke yang melanjutkan keisengannya.

'Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin dia bunuh?' pikir Naruto

Naruto mengingat-ingat saat mereka bertemu pertama kali dengan tentornya, Kakashi.

_Flashback_

_Di atap akademi ninja Konoha, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke telah datang untuk menunggu sensei-nya. Seorang pemuda muncul tiba-tiba dan berjalan ke tengah posisi di depan mereka bertiga. Pemuda itu mengenakan masker yang menutupi sebagian hidung dan mulutnya, mengenakan rompi berwarna hijau, headband Konoha yang menutupi matanya yang sebelah kiri dan bercelana panjangberwarna biru tua. Ciri-ciri fisik pemuda itu berambut putih, tinggi badan kira-kira 170 cm, berat badan 70 kg._

"_Selamat datang di dunia ninja yang penuh dengan darah. Sekarang kalian bukan murid akademi lagi dan selamat buat kalian bertiga yang telah terpilih sebagai genin, tapi belum sepenuhnya sebagai ninja. Tidak ada lagi waktu bermain untuk kalian karena kalian telah memasuki dunia baru yang kejam dan penuh pengorbanan nyawa maupun pikiran" kata pemuda itu._

"_Saya ingin mengenal kalian bertiga. Coba kamu yang berambut kuning, perkenalkan diri kamu, apa yang kamu sukai dan yang tidak kamu sukai dan cita-cita kamu" kata pemuda itu._

"_Tapi sensei sebaiknya anda terlebih dahulu memberikan contoh" kata Sakura._

_Kakashi kemudian melanjutkan sambutannya "Baiklah, saya akan memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Yang saya sukai dan tidak disukai sangat banyak, jadi lebih baik tidak saya bicarakan" kata Kakashi singkat._

"_Apa? Kita cuman bisa tahu nama dia saja" kata Sakura._

"_Ayo kamu berambut kuning kenalkan diri kamu" kata Kakashi._

"_Yosh, namaewa Uzumaki Naruto. Saya sangat menyukai semangkuk besar ramen. Apalagi kalu ditraktir oleh Iruka-sensei. Yang saya tidak sukai yaitu menunggu Teuchi Ojii-san membuat ramen. Cita-cita saya yaitu ingin menjadi pimpinan atau Hokage agar orang-orang menghormati saya" kata Naruto._

"_Selanjutnya kamu cewek berambut pink" Kakashi menunjuk Sakura._

"_Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura, yang saya sukai..." Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum._

"_Lanjutkan, lalu apa yang tidak kamu sukai?" tanya Kakashi._

"_Naruto. Cita-cita ingin menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat" kata Sakura._

"_Selajutnya kamu yang ditengah" Kakashi menunjuk ke Sasuke._

"_Namaewa Uciha Sasuke. Yang saya sukai tidak ada. Yang saya tidak sukai adalah orang yang teluh membunuh keluarga dan klan saya. Saya tidak mempunyai cita-cita, tetapi saya berambisi untuk membunuh orang yang telah membunuh mereka" jawab Sasuke singkat._

_End Flashback_

"Oh, jadi itu yang selalu mengganggu pikiranmu ya" kata Naruto yang kemudian mengikuti kegiatan Sasuke.

"Hnn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Siapa dia, teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Siapa apanya?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Siapa yang ingn sekali kau bunuh?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia adalah kakak saya. Bernama Uciha Itachi" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tau dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Naruto

"Berdasarkan kabar yang aku dengar, dia sekarang masuk anggota mafia Awan Merah Akatsuki. Aku tidak tau dia sekarang berada dimana. Cuma itu yang kutau" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan memandang ke arah temannya.

"Begitu besarkah dendammu kepadanya?" tanya Naruto

"Sangat besar dobe. Bagaimana tidak, ayah dan ibuku dibantai di depan mataku. Paman, bibi dan saudara-saudara se-klanku mati bertebaran di jalan-jalan tempat tinggal kami. Aku sangat ingin membunuh dia" jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu mencari dia. Bagaimana kamu setuju teme?" Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. Dia menghentikan leparan batu terakhir, lalu memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali kepadaku dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh teme, aku tuh teman kamu. Aku punya prinsip untuk membantu teman. Kenapa tidak aku membantumu?" Naruto tersenyum.

"Dobe sebaiknya kamu tidak usah mencampuri urusanku" pesan Sasuke.

"Hmmm, teme teme. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku mencampuri urusanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini merupakan dendam pribadi dobe" kata Sasuke.

"So what gitu loh. Mau kubantu apa tidak?" tanya Naruto. "Apalagi dia dilindungi oleh teman-teman mafianya"

"Hmm, bagaimana caranya kamu bisa membantuku. Kamu sendiri sudah tau kondisinya" Sasuke berpaling dari Naruto dan menundukkan pandangannya.

"Tenang teme, kan masih ada teman-teman yang lain. Mungkin mereka juga bisa membantumu. Percaya deh ama aku. Aku janji, aku akan mengajak mereka untuk membantu kamu" jawab Naruto dengan memberikan jempolnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Naruto kembali. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menginginkan Naruto untuk membantunya.

'Kalau aku menolak bantuan Naruto, dia pasti terus-terusan menggangguku. Yah mau gimana lagi, dia toh niatnya membantu' pikir Sasuke.

"Gimana caranya kamu bisa meyakinkan mereka akan membantuku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu sih gampang. Yang penting kita kumpulin mereka dulu. Selanjutnya kita tanya ke mereka siapa saja yang bersedia membantu. Gimana?" Naruto tersenyum.

"Terserah kamu saja dobe" jawab Sasuke.

"Yosh, aku sekarang akan mengumpulkan mereka. Nanti aku kasih tau ke kamu, kita akan ngumpul dimana. Okeh?" jempol kanan Naruto teracung lagi.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian membersihkan celananya dari kotoran rumput yang melekat.

"Ya sudah itu saja ya Sasuke-teme. Nanti kalau ada kabar lagi, aku kasih tau kamu. Bye teme" Naruto pamitan pergi untuk mencari kawan-kawannya.

Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di tepi sungai.

'Siapa yang akan kutemui pertama ya?' pikir dia

'Yoo, so pasti Sakura-chan' Naruto tersenyum dan berlari ke kediaman keluarga Haruno.

* * *

bERSAMBUNG KE CERITA **(Sejarah R-12 Bag. 2)**


	4. R 12 part 2

Terimakasih buat para reviewer: Uchiha Yuki-chan (yak, nanti disampein ke penulis), Sora Aburame ("Tapi jelasin dulu inti ceritanya", sebenarnya saya nggak tau apa yang penulis janjikan ke sora-chan, tapi nanti disampaikan ke penulis), melissaastenten (kamu baca aja ya... katanya penulis semua yang sudah ada di list pasti akan diterbitkan... makanya doakan biar penulis cepat kembali bisa berkreasi...), raichan as rhodes, Azumi Uchiha, .hoshi.na-chan., InuShima ShinRi, Hatake gHee, Faika Araifa, m4yuraa, shi-4-shi-4 (KAta penulis pasti ada kok... tunggu aja), . .Varanoia. . (Sumeragi varan atau varanoia, di cerita penulis bilang nama asli pada saat daftar adalah yang keluar jadi nama kamu tetap Sumeragi varan)...

maaf kepada para review, saya tidak berhak untuk membalas review ini... harap maklum... sayta bukan HOla-ucup-disini, saya temannya (nggak penting deh)

**Note: Maaf updatenya lama sekali... penulis minta maaf ke semua pembaca, apabila ada pembaca yang merasa kesal dengan penulis, dimohon dengan sangat dimaafkan... beberapa minggu yang lalu penulis kena musibah, bagi yang ingin membantu penulis, silahkan kunjungi situs penulis di homapage-nya... penulis sekarang sangat membutuhkan bantuan/doanya dari pembaca ataupun penulis lainnya. silahkan bagi yang akan menyumbang hanya dengan meng-klik iklan google di situs penulis... semoga bantuan dari kalian semua dibalas oleh Allah swt Tuhan yang maha agung, Tuhan kita semua amien... musibah yang diterima penulis yaitu kecelakaan...**

**Doakan penulis ya... Oh ya yang mengupdate cerita ini adalah seseorang yang dipercayakan dari penulis... terimakasih...**

* * *

**Sejarah R-12 Bag. 2**

**Kediaman Haruno**

"Sakura, kesini sebentar. Bantu mamamu nih" teriak ayahnya Sakura dari ruang makan.

"Sebentar ayah, saya lagi sibuk banget" balas Sakura dengan teriakan juga.

"Kamu sibuk apa sih? Paling juga cuma ngeliatin foto di meja riasmu kan? Ayo cepat kesini!!" Perintah ayahnya.

"Iya, iya sebentar" jawab Sakura.

'Dasar orang tua, tidak bisa lihat anaknya seneng apa?' inner Sakura bicara.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Kamar Sakura berada di atas, sedangkan ruang makannya berada di bawah tepat kamarnya.

Ketika sampai di ruang makan, Sakura segera bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Ada apaan sih, Yah? Mama dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Mama di belakang. Cepat kamu ke belakang sana, bantu mama masak!!" Ayahnya segera pergi ke ruang kerja.

'Huh, masa aku terus disuruh bantu. Kan masih ada ecchan yang selalu aja bermain ama temen-temennya' kata inner Sakura.

Ecchan adalah adiknya Sakura yang umurnya 9 tahun. Tiga tahun lebih muda dari Sakura. Ciri-ciri fisiknya yaitu berkulit putih, berambut pink campuran pirang, tubuhnya mungil dan baby face banget. Sehingga banyak anak laki-laki seumurannya jatuh hati dengan dia.

Dia memang sering sekali bermain bersama Uzumaki Putilicious, Inuzuka Ryoushin dan Sora Aburame. Keempat orang ini sangat dikenal se-Konoha. Dikenal sengan sebutan "Tsunami Disaster". Julukan ini diberikan oleh Naruto, karena mereka dapat menyaingi kebandelan Naruto. Uzumaki Putilicious adalah adik sepupunya Naruto berumur sembilan tahun. Puti sangat ngefans berat dengan Kakashi, tentornya Naruto. Inuzuka Ryousin adalah tetangga Kiba umurnya sama dengan Ecchan. Anak perempuan yang satu ini sangat terpesona dengan ketampanan Kiba. Dia pun selalu minta tolong Kiba untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tugas dari akademi. Satu lagi yaitu Sora Aburame. Anak perempuan ini anaknya pendiem, seolah-olah misterius. Walaupun begitu, dia adalah otaknya dari "Tsunami Disaster" dalam melakukan kegiatan mengerjai orang. Umurnya satu tahun lebih tua dari Ecchan.

Sakura berjalan ke dapur, tempat ibunya lagi memasak.

"Lagi masak apaan ma?" tanya Sakura yang mendekati ibunya.

"Oh Sakura, ini mama lagi masak sop kesukaan si Ecchan. Bantu mama ya, kamu masukkan kol, wortel dan tomatnya" kata mamanya yang sedang mengulek bumbu sop.

"Ecchan kemana ma?" tanya Sakura dengan kesal.

Ibunya tersenyum "Ecchan lagi bermain di kediaman Aburame. Kamu jangan cemberut Sakura. Cepet tuanya kalau kamu seperti itu".

Sakura kemudian tersenyum terpaksa sebentar lalu cemberut lagi "Abis mama selalu ngebiarin Ecchan main terus. Tidak pernah menyuruh dia untuk bantu-bantu mama".

Ibunya tetap tersenyum sambil menuangkan bumbu sop ke dalam panci "Sakura, kamu tau siapa yang mengepel seluruh ruangan di rumah ini?"

"Hah, memangnya siapa ma?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang bertanya-tanya.

"Ya si adikmu dengan teman-temannya" jawab Ibuma yang mengaduk-ngaduk sayur sop.

"Sejak kapan dia mau beres-beres ma?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura-Sakura, adikmu itu gampang diiming-imingin. Jadi mama menyuruhnya untuk mengepel ruangan nanti ada imbalannya" jawab ibunya.

"Ooo pantes" Sakura lalu mengambil penggorengan.

**Kembali Lagi ke Naruto**

Naruto telah sampai di depan rumah kediaman Haruno. Naruto memasuki teras depan rumah Haruno. Dipencetnya bel rumah "maaf kami tidak menerima sumbangan tanpa seiizin RT dan RW setempat" begitu bunyi belnya. Dipencetnya lagi bel untuk kedua kalinya "maaf kami tidak meneri-". Pintu depan rumah terbuka, seorang bapak-bapak keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Siang om" sapa Naruto sopan.

"Siang" jawab bapak itu.

"Maaf om, Sakuranya ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada, silakan tunggu disini. Oh ya nama kamu siapa ya?" tanya bapak itu.

"Ah om, masa' lupa sama saya sih. Saya teman se-tim-nya Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto.

"Oh ya, om ingat. Sebentar ya" bapaknya Sakura masuk ke dalam.

Tidak lama kemudian, bapak itu keluar lagi.

"Tadi kamu mau cari siapa?" bapaknya Sakura terlihat kebingungan.

Naruto sweetdrop "Om, saya mau cari Sakura".

"Oh ya… saya ingat sekarang" orang itu masuk dan berhenti, lalu berbalik.

Naruto tau apa yang akan dikatakan orang itu "Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto".

"Oh ya-ya, sebentar saya akan panggilkan Sakura" jawab bapaknya Sakura yang sekarang benar-benar ke dapur.

'Sakura punya bapak pikun seperti ini, tidak disangka. Pantas Sakura suka marah-marah, mau ngomong ke bapaknya pasti selalu diulang-ulang. Bikin kesel sih emang, tapi hehehehe' Naruto tertawa penuh kejahilan 'Target buat ngerjain keluarganya Sakura' pikir Naruto.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sakura menatap Naruto rada malas.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Err aku kesini mau ngajak kamu ngumpul ama temen-temen nanti sore. Rencananya sih aku ngumpulin temen-temen buat bantu Sasuke" kata Naruta yang gugup melihat Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar kata "Sasuke" menjadi bersemangat.

"Emangnya kita mau bantuin apa?" Sakura bertanya-tanya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Emm, gimana nanti aja aku ceritanya. Kamu bantu aku ya temuin teman-teman yang perempuan dan kita nanti ngumpul di…" Naruto lupa dia belum menentukan tampatnya.

"Kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku belum menentukan tempatnya" jawab Naruto.

"Naruto-baka, ya udah sekarang kita ke akademi aja. Kita kan bisa memakai ruangan atap yang luas itu" kata Sakura.

"Oh okey, yuk kita ke akademi sekarang" Naruto kemudian menggaet tangannya Sakura dan berlari.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sakura yang semenjak tadi berdiri di depan pintu bajunya tersangkut gagang pintu dan robek di bagian depannya. Akibatnya bagian depan dada Sakura yang langsing dan terbentuk terlihat. Sakura terjatuh ke lantai teras.

Naruto terkejut "Sakura-chan kamu tidak apa-apa?" Naruto membantunya berdiri dan terlihatlah oleh Naruto pemandangan yang mungkin sekali dalam seumur hidupnya.

Sakura cuman mengaduh-aduh, dan membersihkan lututnya. Sakura menyadari keadaan bajunya, dengan cepat menutupi bagian yang terbuka itu dan memandang ke arah Naruto. Dari wajah Naruto terlihat mulut yang menganga air liur yang menetes dan hidung mimisan.

"NA-RU-TO, A-PA YANG KAMU LIHAT?" Sakura marahnya bukan main "SHANNARO" dipukulnya Naruto hingga terpental ke arah tembok di sisi jalan.

"Ittai, maaf Sakura-chan aku tidak bermaksud untuk melihatnya" sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang dipukul Sakura.

"Ehh baka kamu tunggu di situ dulu, aku mau ganti baju. Dasar baka, narik orang makanya pelan-pelan" Sakura ngedumel masuk rumah.

'Hari ini aku beruntung bisa melihat dalaman Sakura hehehehe' Naruto tersenyum mengingat kejadian barusan dengan hidung yang masih mimisan.

* * *

Apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan SAKURA?? TUNGGU UPDATEANNYA...

Pemberitahuan, untuk cerita "DEidara Tobi" dan "NAruto NEmu Cewek" sepertinya penulis akan lama sekali meneruskan cerita tersebut, berhubung lukanya belum sembuh dan juga belum di save dalam memory document di situs ini... dan pemberitahuan, sebentar lagi akan terbit Kakashi paring with Sabaku no ghee with full romantis lemon +...

Penulis berpesan tolong **didoakan**


	5. R 12 PART 3

ya sebenarnya saya tidak berhak membalas semua review, tapi penulis berpesan terimakasih atas review dan doanya... bagi yang menanyakan kondisi si HUD, ya lumayan parah si dia, banyak perbannya... (kacian juga dia...). Oh ya saya mau tanya, emang ada apa si ocha dengan si ucup? kok saya baca di review2 yang lain kayaknya ada masalah ya?? tolong sampein ke ocha ya... dia pesen minta maaf banget... mungklin gara2 doanya ocha yang manjur, jadi si ucup alias penulis kecelakaan... tolong sampaikan...

thanks to: Kaizo Eroji (thanks ya doanya), lil-ecchan (ya maaf nanti saya sampaikan ke HUD dah, eh ngomong-ngomong OMES apaan?), Yozora Ageha (Emm sepertinya semua yang pernah dikirim disimpan dalam memory computernya si HUD dah, tapi nanti saya ssampaikan ke penulis), Sora Aburame (untuk Sora, sepertinya si penulis belum bisa untuk ngetik lagi, makanya saya sebagai temen kepercayaannya akan membantu dia menulis... jadi docx nya belum sempat di upload di server... sabar ya...), naruchu-chan (maaf saya juga baru pertama ngecek ceritanya si HUD alias si penulis, sepertinya ratenya bukan M dah... nggak tau tuh si ucup, nanti biar saya sampaikan ke uucup), raichan as rhodes (Ohh, ya nanti saya sampaikan pesannya saya cuman di beris perintah untuk mengupdate cerita dia, kalau dia mau terima pesan dari saya sahabatnya... lagian juga dia keras kepala, uppsss, jangan bilang-bilang ya..., emang dia suka banget bikin cerita kayak gitu... tapi gitu-gitu dia alim lho...), IT4CH1neverDies (tunggu aja itachi, bentar lagi dia akan mengeluarkan 2 cerita lemon +)

**Sekali lagi saya hanya meng-copy paste dari sebelumnya:  
**

**Note: Maaf updatenya lama sekali... penulis minta maaf ke semua pembaca, apabila ada pembaca yang merasa kesal dengan penulis, dimohon dengan sangat dimaafkan... beberapa minggu yang lalu penulis kena musibah, bagi yang ingin membantu penulis, silahkan kunjungi situs penulis di homapage-nya... penulis sekarang sangat membutuhkan bantuan/doanya dari pembaca ataupun penulis lainnya. silahkan bagi yang akan menyumbang hanya dengan meng-klik iklan google di situs penulis... semoga bantuan dari kalian semua dibalas oleh Allah swt Tuhan yang maha agung, Tuhan kita semua amien... musibah yang diterima penulis yaitu kecelakaan...**

**Doakan penulis ya... Oh ya yang mengupdate cerita ini adalah seseorang yang dipercayakan dari penulis... terimakasih...**

* * *

**Sejarah R-12 Bag. 3  
**

**15 Menit Kemudian**

"Ya ampun lama sekali Sakura" Naruto nyrocos sendirian.

Sakura keluar dari pintu depan dan segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, gimana peanmpilanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hemmm, biasa aja" Naruto memandangi Sakura dari bawah ke atas "Lebih baik menggunakan baju yang robek tadi" Naruto menambahkan.

"SHANNARO" Sakura memukul Naruto telak di hidungnya.

"Ittai, ampun Sakura aku Cuma bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius sih" teriak Naruto.

"Kamu tuh kalu bercanda ngena banget ke dalam hati tau!" Sakura membalasnya sewot.

"Ya gommen Sakura-chan. Sekarang kita jadi ke akademi nggak?" tanya Naruto sambil mencoba menutupi hidungnya yang mimisan lagi.

"Ayo" jawab Sakura ceria.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke akademi. Sementara itu, "Tsunami Disaster" datang.

"Eh Ecchan, kira-kira ibumu sedang masak apa ya?" tanya Ryousin.

"Tidak tau tuh Ryousin. Katanya mama, itu rahasia" jawab Ecchan.

"Pasti enak-enak nih. Eh Sora, kamu kan bisa mencium bau masakan. Coba kamu tebak ibunya Ecchan masak apa" perintah Puti yang gayanya mengikuti Naruto.

"Hmm, kenapa tidak menyuruh si Ryousin aja. Bukannya dia dari klan anjing yang mempunyai daya penciuman bagus" jawab Sora.

"Ehh bener kamu Sora…" Ryousin diam sejenak dan mulai mencium bau-bauan.

"Emmm keliatannya segar sekali. Ada ayam, kol, wortel, ketimun, jeruk,…" ucapan Ryousin terhenti.

"Eh bodong, lu mah nyiumnya ke belakang pekarangan rumah. Emang disana tuh ada kandang ayam, wortel, kol dsb. Dah ah, tidak usah ditebak lagi. Yang penting sekarang kita masuk ke dalam, terus bertemu dengan mamaku lalu kita makan. Bener tidak?"

"Tidak" jawab mereka bertiga kompak.

Mereka semua akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

**Akademi**

Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya sampai di Akademi.

'Setelah melewati aral melintang. Melewati gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra. Bersama Naruto yang menyebalkan, akhirnya sampai juga' inner Sakura bernyanyi.

Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan guru, untuk mencari guru piket. Di dalam ruangan guru, mereka melihat Iruka yang sedang tidur di atas tumpukan kertas.

"Sakura sebentar, jangan masuk dulu" kata Naruto yang berbisik ke kupingnya Sakura.

"Kamu mau ngapain Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku dari dulu ingin melakukan ini tapi belum kesampaian" jawab Naruto.

"Ngapain sih?" tanya Sakura serius.

"Dah pokoknya kamu liatin aja ya" perintah Naruto.

Naruto berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah Iruka. Mengambil spidol patent dan melukis mukanya Iruka. Sakura menyaksikand dengan tebengong-bengong. Lalu Naruto kembali ke Sakura.

"Sakura liat ini" Naruto membuka selembar kertas dan menggambar mukanya Kakashi yang berpakaian seperti perempuan.

"NARUTO" Sakura berteriak.

Naruto melemparkan kertas itu ke lantai dekat Iruka yang sedang tidur. Apa yang terjadi? Iruka melnjak kaget dari bangkunya. Dirasakan gempa berkekuatan 9.5 Skala Richter.

"GEMPA-GEMPA, WADUH MATI DAH SAYA. TOOOOLOOOONG-TOOLOONG" teriak Iruka ketakutan sambil berlarian kesana dan kemari dan memegangi kertas-kertas di atas kepalanya. (bisa ngebayangin nggak sih? Ayo rame-rame ngebayangin)

Kertas yang dilempar Naruto tadi telah hancur dirobek-robek oleh pukulan yang mematikan dari Sakura. Sakura berhenti kelelahan dan menyaksikan aksi yang aneh dari Iruka.

"Ya hahahaha" Naruto tertawa girang melihat aksi Iruka.

"Naruto dan Sakura, kalian mengerjai saya ya?" tanya Iruka serius dengan pandangan killing intent.

"Saya tidak ikut-ikutan Iruka-sensei" Sakura membela diri.

"Kamu SAKURA, nanti saya akan datang ke rumah mu karena kamu telah menghancurkan lantai ruangan guru hingga berlubang" Iruka mengancam.

"Tapi Iruka-sensei…" kata Sakura.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kalau mau lebih ringan kamu bisa membayarnya dengan sejumlah uang" kata Iruka.

"Saya bayar dengan uang saja Iruka-sensei" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Dan kamu Naruto, masih saja berbuat ulah yang merugikan orang lain" Iruka marah sekali dengan Naruto.

"Go-gomen Iruka-sensei" Naruto meminta maaf ke Iruka.

"Ya sudah lah, tapi Naruto dan Sakura kalian harus berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatan kalian. Oh ya, ada maksud apa kalian berdua kemari?" tanya Iruka.

"Sensei, sebenarnya saya dan Naruto datang ke sini mau minta izin untuk memakai ruangan atap akademi" Sakura menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka.

Iruka mengambil tempat duduknya yang jatuh dan memandang ke wajah mereka "Untuk apa?"

Naruto mendekati Iruka "Begini sensei, kemi mau ngadai acara reunian angkatan kami. Cuma sebenar kok. Paling lama ya 4 jam-an".

"Mmm, boleh. Tapi ingat jangan melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang dilarang. MENGERTI?" perintah Iruka.

"Yey" Jawab Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Kami mengerti Iruka-sensei. Kami pamit dulu Iruka-sensei" kata Sakura bersemangat.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan guru.

"Sakura-chan, sekarang kamu bertemu dengan temen-temen perempuan dan aku mencari yang prianya" kata Naruto.

"Okeh Naruto. Jangan lupa jam 4 sore di atap akademi" pesan Sakura.

"So pasti, aku selalu inget. Emang seperti ayahmu" Naruto menggoda Sakura dan cepat menghilang dari hadapan Sakura sebelum Sakura marah.

"AWAS KAMU NARUTO!!" Sakura berteriak.

Naruto kembali menuju ke tepi sungai tempat Sasuke berada. Dia mencari-cari Sasuke.

'Sial, kemana itu teme' pikir Naruto .

Naruto berjalan menyusuri sungai dan akhirnya melihat remaja yang berambut seperti bulu ayam.

"Woooiii teme, tunggu. Ada kabar neh" Naruto teriak sekencang mungkin agar Sasuke mendengar.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan menunggu Naruto mendekat. Naruto berhenti dihadapan Sasuke, terengah-engah dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ada kabar apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"heh-heh-heh, semuanya beres. Tempat, waktu dan teman-teman telah diberitahukan semua. Nanti jam 4 sore di atap akademi. Sudah itu aja pemberitahuannya. Oh iya kamu sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang masih terengah-engah.

"Aku mau makan siang" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ya sudah makan siang bareng sama aku saja mau tidak. Kita makan di warung ramennya Teuchi gimana?" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan langsung berlari lagi.

Belum sempat menjawab tawarannya Naruto, Sasuke telah digeret menuju warung ramen Teuchi.

* * *

Ayoo NAruto mau ngapain ama SAsuke di Ichiraku?? silahkan tunggu selanjutnya...

**Please doakan biar cepet sembuh**


	6. R 12 part 4

Yo si HUD kembali lagi... aduh gila lama sekali gw nggak menghadap ke fanficition ini... pa kabar kalian semoga sehat2 aja ya... dan thanks buat semua fanfic-ter dah mendoakan gw... apa lagi yang telah mengujungi situs gw... thanks sekali buat kalian semua... sebelumya yang mengupdate cerita ini bukan gw... jadi thanks sekali atas doanya dan sambutannya... lho kok sambutan?? ada spesial thanks buat si reviewer nama fanficnya si **the water flatter... gw tau ini cerita gw bernilai sama sekali belum ada... karena apa karena gw bukan penulis dan juga gw disini juga belajarmenjadi penulis... oh ya thanks masukannya semoga gw bisa menjadi penulis yang lebih terkenal lagi...  
**

thanks to: zimshuver4ever (("remedial curhat mode On) maksudnya apaan bang?? oh ya thanks dah review...), Panik-kok-di-disko (kemarin abis kena musibah, ya amhadulillah sekarang dah sembuh... terimakasih doanya...), Yozora Ageha (yup bener banget kamu yoroza... marahan 3 hari itu dosa... ya udah nggak apa2 deh, yang penting gw tulus dah minta maaf... thanks dah review), Uchiha Yuki-chan (tadi sih gw niatan biar si sakura mukulin mukanya si iruka... tapi kasian nanti irukanya... hehehehe... thanks dah review), Azumi Uchiha (untuk azumi sekali lagi (oh ya untuk semuanya juga gitu...) ini ratenya T bukan M, masalah lemon itu nggak ada di sini... gw kalau bikin cerita lemon paling di sendiriin... kalau masalah cerita sebelumya itu cuma buat hiburan dikit2 biar nggak terlalu serius amat... ada sedikit penyelewengan ya nggak pa pa... maaf bai yang merasa PIKTOR di cerita ini... sekali lagi jangan PIKTOR ya... oh ya nggak ada YAOI di sini... thanks doanya dan dah review), Sora Aburame (thanks sekali lagi buat sora... miss you all guys), raichan as rhodes (nggak kaleee... masa batangan ama batangan alias jeruk makan jeruk... oh ya maaf cerita gangster ini memang sengaja gw lama-lamain biar tambah banyak chapter... intinya nanti Indonesia berperang melawan konohagakure... thanks dah review), Naruchu chan ga log in (hahaha, ya iyalah ditonjokin ama orang rame2 sakit kalee... kamu luchu juga ya naruchu-chan... lemon?? hmmm pasti temen gw dah ngasih berita kalau gw mau nerbitin lemon lagi... mmm kayaknya tuh cerita lemon gw pending dulu deh... nunggu dari si sabaku no ghee dan si hoshi-na-chan tentang masalah bisa diterbitin apa nggak... takut2nya malah jadi kesel lagi ama gw... tunggu aja ya... thanks dah review)

selanjutnya masuk cerita... oh ya bagi temen2 maaf ya cerita ini agak berbelit-belit... tapi tenang aja bentar lagi akan jadi panjang ceritanya... silahkan membaca...

Oh ya untuk cerita NARUTO NEMU CEWEK & Ini Deidara ato si Amrozi? belom bisa gw update... mungkin abis menyelesaikan cerita gangster ini dan pernikahan yang ditunggu... maaf ya atas ketidaknyamanannya...

**News**: **naruto shippuden 63** sudah dapat kalian download secara free (no pay and no submit) di storyofnarutoanime(.)blogspot(.)com Ganbatte ne...

* * *

**Sejarah R-12 Bag.4**

author: hola-ucup-disini alias ucupneptune

**Pukul 16.00 Waktu Konoha**

Di atap akademi telah berkumpul anak-anak Konoha. Yang telah hadir yaitu Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata (yey ada Hinata), Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee dan Tenten. Sedangkan tiga orang yang mengadakan acara belum datang.

"Kelewatan nih si Naruto, janji jam 4 tapi belum datang" kata Shikamaru.

"Iya nih, aku kan sudah lapar. Janjinya ada makanan banyak tapi mana. Eh Ino kamu punya makanan tidak?" tanya Chouji.

"Eh Chouji kamu tuh pikirannya makanan melulu. Aku tidak punya snack. PUAS" Ino menjawab.

Tiba-tiba muncul dari arah kegelapan _PUFF_ sesosok pria.

"Hai cantik jangan marah begitu, nanti cepet tua" ternyata dia adalah saingannya Chouji yaitu Sai.

Ino kaget melihat kedatangan Sai. Chouji makin cemberut melihat ulah Sai.

"Lee, kamu dibilangin apa sama Naruto?" Tenten bertanya.

"Yoosshh tau nggak, Naruto bilang Sakura akan memberikan sesuatu" jawab Lee dengan "semangat mudanya" berusaha menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

"Apaan sih Lee?" Neji penasaran dengan maksud Lee.

"Sakura mau cium aku kata Naruto" jawab Lee.

"Dasar, kamu uh diboongin sama si Naruto" kata Neji tersenyum ke arah Lee.

"Kalau Naruto berbohong, dia berjanji akan latihan bareng aku" Lee membela diri.

"Kalau kamu sendiri gimana Neji?" tanya Tenten yang bersemu merah.

"Mmm, aku Cuma disuruh menemani Hinata. Oh ya, tadi yang nemuin aku Sakura. Katanya Sakura, Naruto tidak berani pergi ke mansion Hyuuga. Takut bertemu dengan paman Hiashi" Neji tertawa terbahak-bahak, tetapi berhenti setelah Hinata memandangnya tajam.

"Gomen Hinata-sama" kata Neji.

"Kalau kamu Hinata?" tanya Tenten.

"Ohh, a-aku, mmm a-aku…" ucapan Hinata terpotong.

"Biasalah Tenten, masa' kamu tidak tahu. Dimana ada Naruto pasti Hinata muncul. Bener tidak Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji dengan denyum menggoda.

"Ano-mmm-ehhh, be-be-tul itu" jawab Hinata malu dan mukanya mulai bertambah merah.

"Hinata tolong katakan lebih keras. Suara kamu tuh pelan dan lembut. Aku sampe tidak bisa mendengarnya" Tenten menggodanya.

"BE-BE-TUL" teriak Hinata.

"Ciee, Hinata-Go-Hinata" Ino dan Tenten memberikan semangat ke Hinata.

"Tenten kamu sendiri gimana?" tanya Ino

"Apanya yang gimana?" Tenten pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Alasan kamu datang apa?" Ino memancing.

"Ya namanya undangan, harus datang laa" jawab Tenten.

"Ah yang bener. Alasannya bukan yang itu?" Ino menunjuk Neji.

"Maksud kamu apa Ino?" tanya Neji yang mukanya mulai bersemu merah.

"Ehem-ehem, cie Ne-Neji ni-san" Hinata gantian menggoda Neji dan Tenten.

"Apaan sih?" kata Tenten.

Ketika asyik bercanda, akhirnya tiga se-kawan datang.

"Hey semua, gomen kami bertiga terlambat" teriak Naruto.

"Iya, abis kami belanja dulu buat beli makanan dan minuman" tambah Sakura.

"Juga gara-gara Naruto makan ramen banyak banget" jawab Sasuke cool.

"Asyik makanan ada, mana mau dong" Chouji segera menghampiri Sakura yang membawa tas plastik besar.

"Bentar Chouji, semua makanan sama Naruto. Ini semuanya cuman minuman saja" Sakura menghindar dari Chouji.

"Apaan Naruto? kelihatannya dia tidak membawa apa-apa" Chouji tetap mengejar Sakura.

"Chouji berhenti" teriak Sasuke, "Naruto berikan dia keripik kentang kek!" perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, nih Chouji" Naruto membuka scrool yang dia pegang dan _puff_ keripik kentang sudah ada di tangannya.

"Okeh semuanya sudah ada di sini. Coba kalian duduk melingkar. Naruto kamu jelaskan apa maksud dan tujuan kita berkumpul di sini" kata Sakura.

Naruto beranjak ke tengah lingkaran dari teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman, maksud saya dan Sakura mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini yaitu untuk bersilatuhrami selain itu ada maksud lainnya" Naruto memulai cerita.

"Apa maksud lainnya?" tanya Lee bersemangat.

"Sabar Lee. Emm, maksud lainnya adalah membantu teman kita Sasuke yang sedang dalam kesulitan. Ehh salah, membantu teman kita Sasuke yang mempunyai masalah dengan kakaknya" Naruto menjelaskan.

Naruto bercerita panjang lebar tentang perasaan Sasuke, dendam Sasuke dan kakaknya Sasuke. Acara berlangsut sulit dan menjelimet. Hingga akhirnya mereka melakukan voting, apakah mereka membantu Sasuke menemukan kakaknya dan membantu memblaskan dendam atau mereka tidak akan membantu sama sekali.

Voting akan dimulai dan Naruto membagikan kertas sedangkan Sakura membagikan alat tulis. Setelah selesai membagi-bagikan peralatan voting, voting pun dimulai. Hasil akhir voting adalah 8 orang bersedia membantu, 1 orang tidak menjawab dan 1 kertas hanya berupa gambar.

Anak-anak mulai melihat ke arah Sai.

"Mengapa kalian melihat aku?" tanya Sai Innocent.

"Maksud kamu menggamber itu apa?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Ohh, dikirain suruh menggambar" jawab Sai polos.

"Dasar, ya udah kita lanjutkan aja pertemuan kita. Okeh hasil kesimpulannya adalah semua mau membantu ya" Naruto memberikan kesimpulan.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan berbisik ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, Sasuke duduk lagi ke tempat semula di samping Sakura.

"Tadi Sasuke berpesan, bahwa dia, saya dan Sakura tidak memaksa keikutsertaan kalian dalam aktivitas yang mungkin bisa membahayakan kalian semua" Naruto menjelaskan.

Naruto menambahkan "Ingat yang kita hadapi adalah MAFIA AWAN MERAH bukan organisasi sembarangan. Informasi yang Sasuke dapatkan bahwa kelompok itu dikenal sadis karena tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh orang yang menghadangnya, dan sangat berbahaya. Apalagi mereka terorganisir dengan baik. Mereka yang terdaftar di dalam organisasi ini semuanya sudah tedaftar sebagai ORANG YANG PALING DICARI OLEH PEMERINTAH. Jadi sekali lagi kami tidak memaksa kalian untuk ikut membantu. Gimana menurut pendapat kalian?"

Semuanya terdiam sejenak, kesunyian menghampiri mereka. Sesiran angin sore yang sejuk membelai-belai rambut mereka. Terdengarlah suara dengkuran "NGUUOOKKK-NGUOOOOKK". Ino segera membangunkan Shikamaru dengan air cola di gelasnya. Disiramnya air cola itu ke muka Shikamaru.

"Ahh, apaan sih?" Shikamaru tidak mempedulikan siraman colanya Ino.

"Biar saya saja" kata Shino yang sedari tadi diam.

Shino mulai mengerahkan serangga-serangganya ke badan Shikamaru. Masuk melalui lengan baju Shikamaru dan celah bawah baju Shikamaru. Shikamaru cuma merasa kegelian.

"Temari, geli ahh" kata Shikamaru.

"Hey kalian dengar itu? Ternyata Shikamaru punya pacar bernama Temari" kata Ino.

"Siapa sih Temari?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak tahu?" kata Ino lagi.

"Yang aku tahu Shikamaru suka pergi bareng sama ayahnya ke negeri Suna untuk melakukan perdagangan" Choji memberikan penjelasan.

"Yang pasti Temari bukan berasal dari Konoha" tambah Sai.

"YA IYA LAH" mereka semua berbarengan.

"Kiba bangunin tuh Shikamaru, seranggaku kekenyangan meminum tumpahan air cola" perintah Shino.

"Siip deh, Akamaru kamu siap?" tanya Kiba.

"Guk" jawab Akamaru.

"Gigit dia" perintah Kiba.

Akamaru mulai mengendus-ngendus bagian tubuh Shikamaru. Mencari-cari bagian yang enak untuk digigit. Akamaru berhenti dibagian pergelangan kaki Shikamaru. Dijilat sebentar untuk membersihkan kuman-kuman yang berada di pergelangan kaki Shikamaru, lalu menggigitnya.

* * *

tunggu cerita selanjutnya Gaara berkunjung dan berdagang ke R12... ditunggu review kalian...


	7. R 12 dengan Tujuan Baru Part 1

Thanks to: Uchiha Yuki-chan, Yozora Ageha, meLissa sanchez, Sabaku No Kaoru, Naruchu-chan ga log in, lil-ecchan, Hatake gHee, Azumi Uchiha...

Maaf kepada para reviewer, saya lagi tidak ada waktu untuk membalas review kalian... Semoga dengan update-nya cerita ini kalian tidak kecewa...

**News**: **naruto shippuden 63** sudah dapat kalian download secara free (no pay and no submit) di storyofnarutoanime(.)blogspot(.)com

Ganbatte ne...

Selamat membaca...

* * *

_Sebelumnya_

"_Gigit dia" perintah Kiba._

_Akamaru mulai mengendus-ngendus bagian tubuh Shikamaru. Mencari-cari bagian yang enak untuk digigit. Akamaru berhenti dibagian pergelangan kaki Shikamaru. Dijilat sebentar untuk membersihkan kuman-kuman yang berada di pergelangan kaki Shikamaru, lalu menggigitnya._

**Selanjutnya**

**Sejarah R-12 Bag.5**

author: hola-ucup-disini alias ucupneptune

satu menit belum ada reaksi, dua menit, tiga menit, empat menit dan lima menit.

"WAADDDAAAAAUUUUWWW, LEPASIN GUUAAAAA AAKKAAAMMAARUUU" teriak Shikamaru kesakitan.

"Hebat bener euy, Shikamaru bisa bertahan selama lima menit" Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sementara yang lainnya tertawa.

"Kiba tega bener loe sama gw?" teriak Shikamaru sambil mengelus-ngelus kakinya yang tergigit.

"Udah lanjutin lagi pertemuan kita. Jadi makan waktu yang banyak kan. Apa pendapat kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan serius.

"Kami setuju" jawab Shino.

"Yup bener" dukung Rock Lee dengan semangatnya.

"Ya sudah keputusan sudah dibuat. Ohh ya satu lagi, kita perlu nama untuk kelompok kita. Buat nambah semangat kita aja" kata Tenten yang semangat dan tak sengaja memegang tangannya Neji.

"Ehm, bagaimana kelompoknya kita namakan Rookie?" Neji ikutan angkat bicara.

"CCIIEEE EHM EHM" kata Ino teriak menunjuk-nunjuk tangan Tenten dan Neji.

"Kenapa sih? Tidak bisa liat orang seneng apa?" Tenten bilang sambil tetap memegang tangan Neji.

Sekarang Sasuke ikutan ngomong "Masalah nama kelompok sebaiknya tidak usah dibicarakan. Untuk saya cukup pendapat kalian saja yang bersedia membantu".

"Tidak bisa begitu dong Sasuke. Nama itu perlu agar bisa menambah gelora semangat muda kita" Lee ikut-ikutan dengan mengacung-ngacungkan jempol tangan kirinya.

"Gimana kalau kelompoknya kita namakan Rookie 12" Sakura berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah mereka.

"Alasannya apa?" tanya Sai.

"Alasannya karena kita bertemu dan berkawan pertama kali pada saat ujian Chunin kemarin" jawab Sakura.

"Ehh bentar dulu. Terus aku dikemanain JELEK?" tanya Sai.

Ino dan Tenten segera mendekati Sakura dan menahan amarahnya Sakura.

"Sai, maaf ya bukannya kami tidak memasukan kamu. Kamu tetap ada dikelompok ini. Cuman nama kelompok ini Rookie 12. Gimana Sai kamu tetap ikutan?" tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah aku tetap ikutan sesuai dengan perkataannya si _kelamin kecil_" jawab Sai.

"Sialan kamu Sai, kalau kamu bukan temanku sudah GW buat babak belur LOE" Naruto memandang Sai dengan amarah yang ditahan.

"Eh sepertinya namanya kurang enak didengar. Gimana kalau disingkat aja namanya" Chouji berpendapat.

"Disingkat? Emm lumayan juga nama itu, mudah diingat oleh orang lain" kata Sasuke.

"Berarti nama kelompoknya jadi apa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Namanya jadi R-12, NARUTO BAKA" teriak Sakura.

"Menurut saya, sebaiknya kelompok ini tetap terbentuk setelah pencarian Itachi dan pembalasan dendam saya selesai. Saya harap kelompok ini tetap eksis" Sasuke melanjutkan minuman colanya.

"Hmm berarti kita harus punya tujuan" Neji menambahkan.

"Gini aja, tujuan kita adalah membantu orang-orang yang kesusahan dan membela yang lemah gimana? Kan kita nantinya bisa jadi seperti pahlawan gitu. Apalagi kita bisa mengatasi penyerangan yang dating ke Konoha seperti dulu si Orochimaru yang telah membunuh Sandaime ojii-san" kata Naruto sambil menuangkan minuman cola ke dalam gelas.

"Sa-saya se-setuju pen-dapatnya Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata mendukung Naruto.

"Wah terimakasih Hinata-chan. Sini biar kutuang minuman cola ke gelas kamu"

Begitulah cerita singkat tentang asal mula terbentuknya MAFIA R-12. Tujuan R-12 pada awalnya adalah membantu Sasuke dalam mengalahkan saudara kandungnya, Itachi. Lalu setelah itu membantu orang-orang yang kesusahan dan membela yang lemah.

**R 12 dengan Tujuan Baru (Part 1)**

Tiga tahun telah berlalu dan pembalasan dendam Sasuke telah terbalas, kini R 12 sesuai dengan berjalannya waktu merubah tujuan mereka. Pada awalnya mereka sangat membantu pekerjaan Godaime Hokage. Lama kelamaan mereka merasa bosan, lalu si Naruto menawarkan untuk melakukan aksi lain yang lebih menarik dan kalau bisa mendatangkan profit buat kelompok R 12.

Tawaran Naruto sebenarnya adalah bentuk kekesalan akan sikap council dan godaime yang menghambatnya dalam meraih cita-cita. Naruto demi mencapai cita-citanya untuk menjadi rokudaime, mengikuti segala persyaratan yang diberikan oleh godaime. Menjadi ANBU bahkan dengan pangkat Captain, terus menjalankan misi dengan tingkat kejahatan S, bahkan melakukan perjalanan diplomatik ke beberapa Negara tetangga. Akhirnya Naruto merasa seperti dipermainkan oleh council dan godaime. Dia yang juga dipilih oleh kelompok R 12 sebagai pemimpin kelompok mengambil sikap untuk berhenti menjadi ninja dan lebih memilih kelompok. Naruto mengembangkan kelompoknya dengan mengelompokkan menjadi beberapa divisi. Divisi-divisi tersebut dipimpin oleh satu orang yang dianggap cocok untuk memimpin. Seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya, telah terbentuk enam divisi yang sangat diutamakan dan beberapa divisi kecil yang dipimpin oleh beberapa genin yang cerdas dan kuat.

Kelompok R 12 pada awalnya tidak mendukung sikap yang diambil Naruto. Naruto berpesan kepada mereka semua bahwa dia tidak akan memaksa dan bagi yang ingin berhenti, Naruto memperbolehkan. Mereka akhirnya tetap dalam kelompok, karena mereka merasakan kehidupan di kelompok lebih baik daripada menjadi seorang ninja suruhan. Mereka telah merasakan kehidupan kekeluargaan yang erat di dalam kelompok.

Misi R 12 selanjutnya setelah membantu Sasuke adalah mulai untuk mengembangkan bisnis. Awalnya Naruto bingung bisnis apa yang akan dilakukan kelompok ini. Ketika Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari datang ke Konoha, Naruto bertemu mereka. Naruto menyambut kawan lamanya di toko ramen Ichiraku.

"Gaara, lama kita tidak bertemu" Naruto mulai menyeruput ramennya.

"Hmm, Naruto gw denger katanya loe berhenti jadi ninja, kenapa?" Gaara mulai mengambil sumpit dan memakan semangkuk ramen di hadapannya.

"Iya Naruto, padahalkan loe dah bersusah payah untuk menjadi ninja seperti sekarang ini" Kankurou ikut bertanya.

"Ya gw udah nggak bersemangat lagi untuk menjadi seorang ninja" Naruto memandang mangkuk ramennya dan tersenyum "tapi sekarang gw dah punya kesibukkan sendiri kok".

"Emangnya loe ngapain Nar?" Temari mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih.

"Emm, gw ama team Rookie yang dulu, mendirikan sebuah kelompok dan kita akan melakukan bisnis" jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Oh ya maaf nih, err nama kamu siapa?" Naruto menunjuk kea rah Temari yang duduk di samping Kankurou.

"Masa' loe lupa ama gw. Gw Kankurou bodoh" Kankurou salah paham.

"Bukan, ntuh cewek yang ada di samping loe bego" Naruto menunjuk lagi ke arah Temari.

"Ohhh ya ampun, gw… inget nggak waktu ujian chuunin dulu, gw yang bawa kipas… masa lupa sih" Temari mulai memakan ramennya lagi.

"Emang gw lupa, makanya gw nanya loe lagi" Naruto agak kesal.

"Yee jangan marah gitu sih, nama gw Temari" jawab Temari.

"Mmm, gw pernah denger nama itu kapan ya?" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya diujian chuunin waktu itulah" Gaara ngomong dan tetap sibuk memakan ramennya.

"Bukan-bukan, waktu itu kita ada pertemuan pertama kali dan ada yang ngucapin namanya Temari… mmm, kapan ya?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala

Tiba-tiba lampu di sebelah kanannya menyala "Oh iya, gw inget. Loe pacarnya Shikamaru si pemalas itu kan?"

Temari tersedak dengan ramennya dan pipinya si Temari memerah. Gaara lalu menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memandang ke arah Temari begitu juga dengan Kankurou.

"Temari, berarti kamu masih berhubungan dengan si pemalas itu ya?" Gaara menggeram seperti seekor anjing.

Kankurou yang melihat situasi yang tidak mengenakan lalu bicara "Gaara, please stay calm and cool. Please don't do anything stupid in here, calmdown".

Temari ketakutan melihat Gaara "Gaara, aku sama si rambut nanas nggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Naruto, gw sama si pemalas Cuma temen biasa… hehehe" Temari mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Naruto jadi bingung dengan sikap Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari.

"Ada apaan sih dengan kalian, kok keliatannya serius banget" akhirnya Naruto bertanya.

"Bagini Naruto, Gaara tuh kurang menyetujui kalau si Temari dekat dengan Shikamaru" Kankurou masih waspada akan kemarahan Gaara.

"Woi Gaara, Temari ntuh kan juga punya perasaan. Tega amat loe ngelarang saudara sendiri untuk pacaran ama orang yang disukain ama dia" Naruto menjitak kepalanya Gaara.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto "Mmm Naruto, bukannya begitu. Gw nggak mau kalau saudara perempuan gw punya pacar apalagi menikah dengan orang yang gak punya semangat hidup. Kerjaannya Cuma tidur dan melihat awan terus. Nanti gimana dengan kehidupan Temari nee-chan kalau kayak gitu?".

'Hahh, sejak kapan si Gaara jadi perhatian ama gw?' pikir Temari.

'Nggak nyangka Gaara punya pikiran yang bijak' Kankurou terbengong-bengong ria mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Ehh Gaara, tumben loe berpikiran baik dengan orang lain" Naruto juga merasa kaget dengan ucapan Gaara tadi "kayaknya dunia mau kiamat.

"Sialan loe" Gaara menjitak kepalanya Naruto.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kalian ke Konoha mau ngapain?" Naruto menyudahi mangkok yang 15-nya.

"Kita kemari mau menawarkan kerjasama ekspor dan impor dari Suna ke Konoha dan sebaliknya" jawab Temari yang sekarang tidak terlihat tegang.

"Hmm, dari Suna mau mengimpor apa dan mau mengekspor apa?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Kami mau mengimpor bahan makanan dan kami akan mengekspor kerajinan tangan kami" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Berhubung Gaara sekarang adalah Godaime Kazekage Suna, jadi dia yang menawarkan diplomatiknya langsung" kata Kankurou.

Naruto berpikir sebentar 'Wah kebetulan nih, kelompok R 12 sekarang sedang mencari bisnis dan tidak akan mencampuri urusan dari Konoha lagi'.

"Gini aja Gaara, kebetulan kelompok gw sedang mencari bisnisan baru. Gimana kalau loe sebagai Kazekage melakukan kerjasama ama gw sebagai pemimpin R 12. Gw akan mencoba untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan pangan desa Suna" Naruto menawarkan jasa "Jadi loe nggak usah repot dan berbelit-berlit dalam mengurusi birokrasi. Cukup dengan surat kerjasama dengan tanda tangan dari Kazekage sendiri".

Gaara tertarik dengan tawaran Naruto "Baiklah gw setuju. Satu lagi bagaimana dengan masalah harga?"

"Biar nanti Shikamaru dan Sasuke saja yang bertemu dengan kalian, soalnya untuk masalah ini mereka yang cukup mengerti dengan keadaan" jawab Naruto.

Mereka bertiga menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya sudah sebaiknya kalian mengikuti saya ke kantor saya, dimana teman-teman sedang bekerja di sana" Naruto mengarahkan jalan ke kantor R 12 setelah membayar ramennya.

Kantor R 12 sebenarnya agak jauh dan berbasis di kompleks Clan Uciha.

Kantor R 12

"Woi minggir, gw lagi nonton" teriak Kiba yang dihalangi Sai.

"Eh manusia anjing diem loe, gw lagi mencari-cari peralatan gambar gw nih. Eh Akamaru, loe ngumpetin alat-alat gw kan?" Sai menuding Akamaru.

Anjing putih dan besar yang tadi sedang tidur, bangun dan menjulurkan lidahnya "guk" hanya itu yang dikatakan Akamaru.

"Dah balikin aja sih, Akamaru" Kiba menyuruh Akamaru.

"Guk-guk" Akamaru mengatakannya.

"Hah, wahaahahaha" Kiba sepontan tertawa.

"Eh manusia anjing, kenapa loe ketawa?" Tanya Sai masih marah.

"Tau nggak, katanya Akamaru, perlatan gambar loe ada di septitank. Tadi waktu Naruto sebelum pergi ke Ichiraku, dia ke wc dulu dan boker. Dia nggak tahu kalau di lubang wc ada peralatan loe, jadi dia flush dah tuh wc-nya. Kacian deh loe" Kiba

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sai dan Kiba beserta Akamaru? Dan Apakah Gaara jadi berdagang dengan R-12? Tunggu kisah selanjutnya...


End file.
